


Peace of Mind

by thatluckyrabbit



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Brotherly Affection, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Five Nights at Freddy's 2 spoilers, Gen, also Mangle's nickname is Maggie, they're like twins in my headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 07:52:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2614091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatluckyrabbit/pseuds/thatluckyrabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Foxy comforts Mangle after the Bite of 87, even with the threat of shut down looming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peace of Mind

**Author's Note:**

> The only part of the "new" crew I actually LOVE is Mangle. In my headcanon she's this timid sweetie pie and Foxy adores her and is like her older brother basically. And I think since I do think FNaF 2 is a prequel, that Mangle caused the bite instead, and that Jeremy was the bite victim. I wont get into why but trust me, the evidence is there.
> 
> Also Foxy talks a bit like a pirate here because FNAF 2, in my opinion, IS a prequel and I think overtime he grew out of speaking like a pirate and talked normally, without the pirate speak. But since this takes place before FNAF 1, he talks a bit like a pirate here.
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy!

 

When Foxy managed to sneak out of the "parts and services" room and into Kid's Cove, he came across the mangled, ruined version of himself curled up in the corner, whimpering.  
  
"Oh, lass..." Foxy came over to her slowly, making sure not to startle her. He had heard what had happened earlier that day, and he knew Maggie (referred to as the Mangle by the employees) would be a wreck because of it.  
  
Maggie lifted her head up at her male counterpart. "I-I did bad," she whimpered, "I d-did real b-bad..." Her damaged voice box caused her speech to stutter or lag or jump most of the time.  
  
Foxy sat down beside her, taking the female robot's mangled body awkwardly into his arms to calm her down. He was the only one able to touch her beside the toddlers. "Hush, lass... Ye didn't mean too..." _Plus he deserved it..._ Foxy left out that part for Maggie's sake.  
  
"B-but the little ones..." Maggie choked out, "They... s-saw... they saw it _hap-_ happen!"  
  
Foxy hadn't heard about that. He just heard that Maggie had bitten Jeremy Fitzgerald, the recently hired night guard, around the frontal lobe at a birthday party. He didn't know the children had seen it happen... now he understood, and now the sympathy he felt tripled. He couldn't imagine having the children fear him... and despite the fact the little toddlers made Maggie into what she was, physically... She still adored them. She loved them because she knew it wasn't their fault... the employees were the real ones at fault since they grew tired of fixing her and let innocent toddlers who didn't understand or know better turn her into what she was. "They did...?"  
  
Maggie nodded, sniffling. She was shaking, the grief and guilt and sorrow for the children that saw the horror happen rattling her very exoskeleton. "They... t-they're... scared of me..."  
  
"No..." Foxy assured the female robot. She really was like a little sister to him... He always felt this duty to protect her and make her feel safe. Soon she started to cling to him and the other original three, finding that the "new and approved" crew were not as friendly, especially to her. "They adore ya—"  
  
"They scream," Maggie said quickly, "Scre-scream and cry, a-and..."  
  
Foxy shushed her gently, petting her on the head. "They're wee ones, lass... too small... they won't remember..." _At least I hope._ He didn't know. Toddlers were different than regular children he used to encounter at the old Fazbear Diner. He didn't know much about them other than that they were smaller and liked to use their hands more.  
  
Somehow that reassured the mangled robot, as she lifted her head to look at him with hopeful eyes. "You think s-so...?"  
  
That was the hard part for Foxy. What could he say? He didn't know what to say that could reassure her... "Aye, lass... I do."  
  
There was a lot more to worry about—rumors of the place shutting down soon and another possible police investigation—but for now, giving Maggie some peace of mind seemed like the most important for him.  
  


 


End file.
